


I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

by Fandomgirl2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Fluffy, Happy, Hufflepuff Common Room, Implied Sexual Reference, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, OOC character, POV Draco Malfoy, Pranks, Threats of Violence, a random hufflepuff, minor neville longbottom/blaise zabine, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl2020/pseuds/Fandomgirl2020
Summary: "Malfoy?""Was that Draco Malfoy?""Did he say he was going to kill Potter?""Like Harry Potter?""What other Potter is there?""Hold on!""What happened to his hair?"





	I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a proper fanfiction with dialogue and stuff  
> Hope you all enjoy  
> Btw   
> I own none of these characters they are all the creations of JK Rowling   
> luck her  
> on with the story

Draco POV

CLANG!  
SMASH!  
"POTTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
The boy who lived was not going to be alive much longer, not if I could help it! As soon as I get hold of that scrawny git he is dead!  
I practically fly down the corridoors in a mad attempt of catching the bloody chosen one.  
I end up running over a few students along the way..  
"Malfoy?"  
"Was that Draco Malfoy?"  
"Did he say he was going to kill Potter?"  
"Like Harry Potter?"  
"What other Potter is there?"  
"Hold on!"  
"What happened to his hair?"  
I was making a scene, I know. I wasn't bothered though. Just as long as the scene ended with Harry Potter dead and my-  
"Why is Harry Potter hiding in my common room?"  
What? "What did you just say?" I stalk up to the now shaking Hufflepuff. Grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up, bringing his red face closer, "What did you just say about Potter?"  
"I...uh...well...erm-"  
"I told you to tell me what you just said!" I hiss, my eyes burning into the snivelling boy.  
"Why..er.. Why is Harry Potter hiding in my... uhm .... common room?"  
I drop the boy and walk off. Leaving fellow Hufflepuffs to heard around the wimpy boy.  
I raise my eyebrow slightly, my mouth forming a smirk. Smart move Potter. Not smart enough though.  
"Oy ferett, what do you think you're doing. You need to chill out, it was just a harmless joke!" Weasel.  
"Come on Ron, leave them to sort it out themselves!" Mudb- Granger, I will thank you once Potter is dead.

-DRARRY-

'Helga Hufflepuff'  
Idiots really need to change their password or atleast invest in a new Barrel. Now is not the time to be bothering with Hufflepuffs. Now is the time to commit murder.  
The room is pratically empty save for a few fools who decided to get in my way.  
"Scram!" Like ants they fled.  
"Now. Potter!" I turn to the wide eyed boy, I take in the slightly panicked but amused expression on his golden face. My mouth twists. The nerve of him.  
I step forwards.   
He steps back.  
I keeping stepping forward.  
The Gryffindor didn't even notice I had him cornered until his back made contact with the wall. "Shxt!"   
"Potter, Potter, Potter, do you see what you've done?" I got closer.  
"Did you see the reaction to your silly prank?" I got closer, my nose almost touching his.   
"Look at me!" Even this close, his emerald eyes managed to look everywhere but at me.  
"LOOK AT ME!" I demanded. I smirked with satisfaction when his eyes snapped to my face. Still not looking at my eyes though.  
I inch closer. Our noses brushing together, his cheeks painted pink. My lips were pratically brushing his when I whispered,   
"You might want to look in the mirror."   
Eyes flicked up to look in mine, confusion clouding them.  
"Wh-hat?"  
I backed off, leaving Potter plasterd against the wall. Standing up straight I explain, "The mirror, you might want to look in it."  
I don't wait for a reply instead a sit on one of the larger mustard coloured couches. Hmm. I prefer leather.   
I don't bother looking to see what his reaction is when he starts to walk to the mirror, Knowing I would most defiently hear it. I relax back into the couch instead, spreading my arms so they rest along the back of it. I look around the room, finally taking it in. Ugly, but co-  
"DRACO!" Potter screams. Ah, that almost beat the way he screamed my name the - "How could you do this to me? Why would you do this to me?"  
"I'm sure you've noticed Potter that you also did that to me, I'm just getting my revenge." He trudged towards the sofa, pathetic sadness in each step, and flopped down on it - well more like flopped down on me - then stuffed his face in my neck.  
"But you look cool, like you are in some kind of band. A look like someone who went to the hairdresses while drunk!" Potter whined.   
I sigh. Moving my arms from where they lay in order to wrap them around my boyfriend. I gently stroke his - now - lime green hair. I manage to slowly coax him into lifting his from my neck so I could kiss him. It takes a little while before chapped lips start to move against my own soft ones. The kiss moving in a way that shows months of practice. Potter starts to move into the kiss, wriggling around until he manges to get fully seated in my lap before he moves his arms to wind around my shoulders while mine move down to his waist, holding him in place.   
"This doesn't mean I forgive you!" He murmurs against my lips in a low voice.   
I pull back in disbelief, exclaiming, "Baby, you were the one who dyed my hair yellow!"   
"Only because I knew you would look hot!" He defended.  
"It doesn't matter! You were the one who dyed my hair first! I'm the one who should be forgiving you!"

-DRARRY-

I know I said I was going to kill Potter, Originally I was going to. But then I walked into that God awful Common room and saw him with those amused eyes shining through the horrid spectacles. I knew I wouldn't be able to harm him...

-DRARRY-

"Your whipped! He could set fire to all your hair products and your broom collection, all you would do is pat him on the head and give him candy! That is all you did do!"  
"Shut it Zabini, you're just as whipped for Longbottom!"  
"Whipped and proud of it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> As i get more skilled at writing i may come back to this and edit it. Or just completely rewrite it. Who knows  
> please leave comments (constructive criticism is always apreciated)  
> Leave Kudos if you want  
> Btw sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, i'm still learning


End file.
